Child of The Wild Hunt
by Blackmarch25th
Summary: Venator always preferred the peace and quite, all that went away after he went to camp half blood. Will he be ablr to find out who his godly parent is and be able to handle the consequences of it.
1. Chapter 1

Venn lay down on the ground with some woman's foot on his chest. His mind wondered off trying to recall how he got here. He was on his way to the movies to see Ant-Man, half way there a woman with pale skin and brunet hair asked him for help. She told him her car had gotten a flat tire; she had a spare, but didn't know how to change it. Venn did know, because Robert taught him how to change a tire at least ten times already.

After saying he would help, Venn felt something hit him in the back of his head. When he woke up the same woman was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed five feet away from him. Venn tried to move, but he was restricted by ropes that bounded at his arms and legs. The woman saw that Venn was awake and said. "He's up." Then another woman walked over and planted her foot on his chest. The new woman looked just like the one before only younger, a younger sister possibly?

"That's great big sis," Said the younger said. "Can we eat him know?"

"What?" Venn protested.

"No," Said the older sister. "There's something wrong about him. None of the half-bloods we've seen smelled like this and I've never seen a half- blood with silver eyes."

"What are you talking about, he smells like an Apollo and when has that mattered?"

"Apollos don't smell like that, there's something else something different." While the two sisters were talking, Venn looked for something to help him. He saw that he was in an old room. There weren't any windows in the room, and there was a door frame but there wasn't a door. Venn tried to see where it lead but couldn't.

Venn's attention was move back to the older sister who made a hissing noise towards the door frame. In a split second she change; her hair change into snakes flicking their tongues in the air, the teeth in her mouth became sharp fangs, and her hands seemed to be made of brass. "What the hell!" Venn shouted. He had never seen anything like this before. Was she an actual monster? Sensing danger the younger sister did the same, she transformed into a monster

A fifteen year old boy with black hair like Venn walked through the door frame. He wore black cargo shorts on and an orange shirt with a horse on it. He had his right arm raised up to his head and his left hand was stuff into his left pocket of his cargo shorts. Venn saw that the guy was twirling a pen through his fingers. The guy's eyes moved across the room and he saw the monster sisters who was full monster and smirked.

 **Who is this guy?** Venn thought to himself.

"You," shouted the younger sister. "You shall pay for what your father did to our sister." The younger sister's foot pressed down of Venn's chest and she lounged at the guy at the door way. In less than a second the pen in the guy's hand turned into a sword. He sidestepped to the right and slashed at the monster. She fell onto the ground. She lay down on the ground motionless with a blank stare. Starting from where the sword impaled her body, her body began to change into gold dust that dissolved into the ground.

"Aaaahhh," The older sister yelled out. Venn saw something poke out of the monster's chest. Just like her sister she fell to the ground then turned into gold dust and evaporated. After the monster disappeared a dagger cladded onto the floor. Venn saw the dragger float and come towards him. **What the hell. What the hell, what the hell, what the hell.**

In a split second a girl appeared. The dagger was no longer floating and was held in her right hand and in her left she held a blue cap. She wore the exact same shirt as the guy with the sword, she had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail behind her head, and plain shorts. Both the boy and girl walked over Venn. "You okay man?" The guy asked.

"What the (censer) is happening?" Venn asked. He wasn't given an answer; he was only given a gentle push that rolled him over onto his stomach. He felt the rope restraining his arms being cut then the rope around his legs. The guy helped him up off the floor.

"Hey," Said the guy. "Name's Percy and this is Annabeth." Venn saw Percy's sword reform back into a pen after it was done Percy put it in his pocket. Percy grabbed Venn's arm. "Come on, we'll explain things on the way." The trio left the room and moved through the building. Percy and Annabeth move with certainty unlike Venn who didn't know where he was or what was going on. Suddenly they stop at a three way path. "Hey Annabeth, which way did we come from?" Or not.

Annabeth giggled, "Left seaweed brain." They started moving again with Annabeth leading the charge. In less than a minute they were outside, Annabeth and Percy stopped a moment and looked around.

"Where is he?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"There." Annabeth pointed to a white van parked across the street. Venn could see the outline of someone in the front seat. The three ran across the street and got into the van. Venn saw a man in the driver set in his late twenties to thirties, long blonde surfer hair, he also hand multiple eye tattoos on his face and neck. He had no shirt on which showed off more of his eye tattoos. Once every one was in securely in the tattooed driver put the van in drive and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Venn sat in the van that was heading straight out of his home Manhattan and heading to God knows where. Percy and Annabeth just told him that Greek mythology was real. "Wait like Medusa and Cyclopes?" Venn ask them while looking at their faces, this time he could see the color of their eyes. Percy had green eyes that were the same color of the ocean, Annabeth's were grey that screamed intelligence. Both however were unlike Venn's that were cold and piercing silver eyes.

"Right," Percy said.

"What exactly were those things back there?"

"They were… Annabeth?"

Annabeth moaned and crossed her arms. "They were Gorgons, you need to be careful around them. Poseidon desecrated the Temple of Athena with Medusa. Unable to punish him Athena cursed Medusa to what she is now and her two sisters for helping her into the temple." Percy had disbelieved look on his face, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait the Greek gods too?" Venn asked.

"The Greek gods exist too kid," The driver said. Percy and Annabeth both made surprised faces.

"It final speaks," Percy said and immediately regretted it. The driver slammed the brake. Since the van didn't really have seat belts the three teens lunged forward. Annabeth and Venn who sat in the same row hit the row Percy was in. Percy on the other hand slammed into the back of the driver's seat. "Okay Argus, I deserved that."

"What about your dad? They said that 'You shall pay for what your father did to our sister'. What did your father do?"

"Well…" Annabeth said. "Sorry I forgot to ask you, what your name?" Annabeth asked Venn. He actually couldn't blame her after all of the craziness.

"Venator Adams, just call me Venn for short."

"Okay Venn, have you never met one of your parents?"

"Actual I've never met my father or my mother I'm adopted, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Venn, you're a demigod like us, one of your parents was human and the other was a god. My mom is Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Percy's is Poseidon God of the Sea."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. The Greek Gods don't exist and I am not demigod or whatever you call it." Argus made a loud growling sound that forced Venn's attention. When Venn look at him Argus's tattooed eyes were gone and replaced with actual real blue eyes that stared angrily at him. "M…monster!"

"No," Annabeth held Venn down from jumping out of the van. "He doesn't know what he's talking about Argus. This stuff is still new to him." Argus's eye focused off of Venn and on to the road ahead. "Argus was made by Hera the Queen of the gods," Annabeth whispered in his ear. "You most had bothered him, he's usually very sensitive about her."

"Okay, since Greek gods and monsters exist then why haven't I or anyone else seen them before?"

"There is this thing called Mist. It's like a magic vale that keeps people not like us from seeing monsters-"

"And our weapons!" Percy said. He held up his pen then it again changed into a sword. Accidently Venn supposed, the sword pierced the roof of the van which earned a loud grunting sound from Argus. "Sorry, Argus." Venn look a Percy's sword. It looked like it was made of bronze and it looked like it was glowing. He lowered his sword and turned it back to a pen. "We us Crystal Bronze it's the only thing that we can use against monsters." Argus turned the van on to dirt road which rocked the inside of the van. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Camp Half-Blood, it's where you'll learn to protect yourself along with other Half-Bloods. It's one of the only safe places for us."

"Wait I just can't go with you, people will know that I'm gone. I just can't leave."

Annabeth put her hand on Venn shoulder and said. "It's okay we have a phone you can use there, but it's not safe out there. You don't know what's out there or how to protect yourself. Just come and learn a little to at least hold a sword."

"Okay." It wasn't like Venn had a choice. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that they weren't out of state. They have been driving for one to two hours and have only been heading east.

The van drove under a white marble arch way that read on the top of it "Camp Half-Blood" whatever Camp Half-Blood was Venn was there. The van stopped in front of two people. One stood wearing a bright and loud colored Hawaiian shirt and caky shorts, his hair was the same color as purple grapes and he was drinking something out of a wine glass. The second sat in a wheelchair with a blanket draped over his legs and looked like he belonged in a Lecture Hall giving a lecture. He wore a worn-down blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up with a brown vest over it, he also had a brown scruffy beard covered his jaw line.

The three teens climbed out of the van and Argus drove the van somewhere out of site. "Welcome Venator Adams to Camp Half-Blood." The man in the wheelchair said. "I am Chiron the activities director" Chiron pointed to his left. "And this is Dionysus the camp director." Venn was a little shock to see the Camp Director sipping something out of a wine glass. When he looked closer the wine glass wasn't full of any wine, but soda.

"Welcome," Dionysus said while raising his glass then walked away to the closes building that was painted sky-blue and looked like a house.

"Percy, Annabeth how much have you… told him?"

"Mostly all of it sir," Percy said.

"Good," Chiron jumped out of his wheelchair, but not fully human. From his head to his waist he was human, but from the waist down he was a horse. "Venator, I believe that's Latin for hunter correct?"

"Y… y… yes," Venn said discomforted. Within the span of a few hours he managed to be abducted by Gorgons, piss off multi eyed surfer, and meet an actual centaur. As if god no gods thought that wasn't enough, two more creatures walked up. One was like Chiron, but the bottom half was a goat and the other seemed somewhat human except for the fact she had green skin.

"Hey Percy, hey Annabeth," Said the half goat-man. Percy and Annabeth walked over to the Goat-man and green girl then talked to them.

"That is Grover Underwood a satyr and Juniper a wood nymph." Chiron moved closer Venn. Chiron's centaur body towered over Venn's which made him feel like a child. "Don't worry; this will become normal to you in time. It is best you got take this with a grain of salt for now." Something flew overhead which caught his attention, when Venn looked up he saw a flying girl. She looked like human except for her arms and legs. The legs were covered in feathers and her feet were bird talons. Her arms also doubled as wings which she used to fly to another group of fly girls. "And those are Harpies."

"Great, are there any more creatures like that here?" **At this rate I'm going to meet a god before bed.**  
"We also have Pegasuses that you can ride." Chiron trotted off with his arms folded behind his back. "Come on." Venn jugged to Chiron's side then then matched his pass and walked with him. "You probably have a lot of questions?"  
Venn unload all the questions he had. After he was done most his questions were answer, but he still didn't know who his godly parent was. That would be determined once he was claimed by them once they "have the time". He told him about one of the Gorgons saying that he smelled like an Apollo, but the other said he smelled funny.

"That may mean that you are a son of Apollo, but even if it's true you still need to be claimed. And the thing about the strange smell, I don't know. You may have picked up some scent before being attack. But Venator, the strangest thing about you is you age. You're fifteen you should have been brought here years ago. Most come here at the age of twelve."

"Well, Robert my adopted parent doesn't like me going out of the house without him. He's kind of over protective."

"Hmmm," Chiron stroke his beard thinking. "Robert Adams, there was half-blood that went by that name years ago. I believe he was a son of Hermes and practically a good fighter. Must have known you were a demigod when he adopted you, but still he should have brought you here. Of course I might wrong, give me some time to clarify this. Ah here we are." Venn and Chiron walked to two rows of buildings with nine builds on each side and two more on the opposite side of Venn and Chiron which made the total count of twenty buildings. "These are the cabins each one dedicated to a God, all twenty including the minor ones. You will be staying at the Hermes cabin until you are claimed."

Chiron and Venn continued their tour of the camp. Venn was amazed that Camp Half-Blood was an actual training ground. All the campers had weapons that were also made of Celestial Bronze which ranged from swords, daggers, spears, and shields. Some campers held bows, but they were made out of wood. Maybe the arrows they used had arrowheads made out of Celestial Bronze?

Though Camp Half-Blood had LOTS of dangerous stuff, the entire place did act like a camp. Basically every day camp activities like canoeing, volley ball, and sitting by the camp fire, but some activities were substituted for other like rock climbing. Instead of climbing a wall with bolted in rock shaped handles, there was a small volcanic mountain that spud hot magma. Venn didn't even want to know how that was possible.

The tour finished in the late evening. Chiron brought Venn back to the cabins and dropped him off at cabin eleven. "Talk to Travis and Conner Stoll they're brother and co concealers of cabin eleven. I'll let you know after dinner whether Robert is the person I'm thinking of or if he's not." Chiron galloped to the sky blue house which Venn knew now as the Big House where Chiron, Dionysus, Argus, and someone called the Oracle lived and it also functioned as a the main administrative building of the camp.

When Venn walked into the cabin he was greeted by two people who he guessed was Travis and Conner. Both of them looked like each other which bothered him because of the Gorgons. Unlike them how ever Travis and Conner had no identifications on who was older, they were most likely twins. "Hi," said the person on the right. "I'm Travis and this is my twin brother Conner." Travis held out his hand for Venn to shake.

"Venator Adams," He said and shook his hand.

"Okay Venator, there's a few things you need to know: don't be going into any other cabin without permission of someone in that cabin," Venn noticed a snicker from the two twins which showed that they most like didn't care for it. "Same rule applies at the Dining Plaza, don't go out of the camp or into the forest, be in your cabin after the camp fire, and dating is okay as long as it's not someone from the same cabin. Any questions?"

"Yea, first aren't some of the gods related? Like some are siblings and are parent and child." During the tour Chiron told a little bit about the relationships between gods to know that were related.

"Not worry, the god DNA in us is unique, so feel free."

"Okay, um… Have you guys ever met one of the Gods?"  
"Yea, Mr. D. He is the camp director." Venn remembered Chiron introduced Dionysus as the camp director? He most also be called Mr. D.

"What is he the God of?"

"Whine, parties, and madness," Conner said nonchalantly.

"Why is he the camp director?" Venn asked with concern.

"Don't worry; he doesn't drink wine… any more. And come on man he's the god of parties."

 **He's also god the insanity. I thought this was a camp not an insane asylum.** Know that Venn was familiar with Camp Half-Blood, he wasn't sure if it was the safest place. After knowing far more then he wanted, Venn decided not to ask any more questions. Travis and Conner brought Venn near the end of the rows of bunk beds. "You get top bonk. There're six other unclaimed kids, so you're not the only one here. And that concludes the end of our tour, you'll get your Camp Half- Blood shirt tomorrow and just wait here for a little while. Dinner will be in about ten minutes."

Venn climbed on to the bed and land down on his back. He still hoped that this was all a dream. He was hoping that he wasn't the son of a god and he wasn't a few hours ago almost have been killed by two monsters.

He looked up at the ceiling processing what was left that he learned. Even though he wished that this wasn't real, deep inside him he knew that this was real. Maybe that was his god half telling him that.

A loud horn sound echoed throughout the camp. "What was that?" Venn asked the two co councilors.

"Dinner, come on," said one of them. The three walked out of the cabin and headed to a pavilion. It had wide white columns that held up an open roof, a fire pit in the middle, torches hung on very column which like the fire pit bathed the pavilion in a brilliant light. Rows of tables were laid out in the pavilion like how the cabins were arranged. Hundreds of campers ranging from eighteen to young as eight ran into the pavilion, almost every single one of them wore an orange shirt with the camp logo on it. Except one person who looked about fourteen wore an aviator _jacket that seemed a little too big for him. Maybe the camp shirts weren't a necessary?_

 _The kid in the aviator jacket sat at a table alone, Venn remembered that you ate with the same people that were in your cabin, he sat at the Hermes's table where Travis and Conner sat with a couple of other kids who they shared some features with._

 _The food on the table varied from fruit, vegetables, lean meat, and fresh bread. The site and smell from the plater of food made Venn's mouth water. It was then that he realized how hungry he was._

 _"Okay Venn, let me tell you about the different cabins." Said either Travis or Conner, Venn couldn't tell either apart._

 _Venn was told the characteristics of each cabin first was the kids at the Demeter's children were good with plants and knew how to cook, Ares's kids all looked mean and bulky and ready for a fight, the Apollos's were good at archery and medicine,_ Hephaestus's were great at metal work, Athena's were wicked smart, Aphrodite's were drop died gorgeous, and so on so on.

After the different cabins were listed off, Venn noticed that a few cabins weren't listed. "You missed a few," Venn said.

"Well not all the gods have kids. Artemis and Hestia is sworn virgin goddess, having an affair goes against everything Hera stand for, Zeus does currently have any children and if he did they would be killed off by Hera and I think that's about it."

"What about Poseidon and Hades?"

"Right over there." Travis or Conner pointed to the kid in the aviator jacket and Percy. Venn just noticed that both of them were sitting by themselves. "That's Nico Di Anglo son of Hades, word is that he can talk to ghost. And that's Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, apparently he can do a lot of cool stuff and don't get into a sword fight with him, he's the best in camp. They are the only children of their godly parents, so they eat and sleep in their cabins alone.

After Venn learned you belonged where, he focused his attention on to the food. Being hungry as he was he picked up a piece of food not carrying what exactly it was? All of it was good, didn't matter what it was. While he ate he noticed Chiron, Dionysus, Argus, and a few other sat at a huge table by themselves. Venn remembered that he needed to talk to Chiron about his adopted father after dinner.


End file.
